


Kurt Hummel, Friendship Ruiner

by dizzywhiz



Series: tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School!Dalton, Dalton!Klaine, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Social Media, TikTok, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzywhiz/pseuds/dizzywhiz
Summary: Blaine gets Kurt addicted to TikTok, and so Kurt gets him back by pranking him with a TikTok trend.It doesn't exactly go how he planned it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: tumblr prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Kurt Hummel, Friendship Ruiner

**Author's Note:**

> so this came from a kissing prompt on tumblr, where an anon prompted me to write kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.
> 
> it also came from a something that I saw and immediately thought of klaine because...I mean.
> 
> lyrics in mention come from the song jenny by studio killers!

Kurt learns the hard way that TikTok is a very slippery slope.

It all goes a little like this: 

Blaine downloads it, and he gets addicted. He starts sending Kurt links to TikToks all the time, and he scrolls through his “for you" page in every moment of his free time not spent in class or in rehearsal or doing homework or with Kurt - because Kurt will _not_ be replaced by an app, thank you. 

And then he starts trying to convince Kurt to download it.

Kurt resists.

But Blaine - Blaine is _really_ convincing, the way he pleads Kurt and promises him he won’t regret it and looks at him with those _eyes,_ those damn eyes that make Kurt feel all gooey and melted inside, a secret weapon against him that Blaine doesn’t even seem to realize he has.

So Kurt caves. He downloads it.

He gets addicted.

There’s just so _much._ Of course, it’s full of trends and other teenagers and pranks, but there’s fashion, and there’s LGBT content, and there’s musicians and singers and artists, too, and it’s _endless._

But it’s all fine - because having the app and watching TikToks is one thing, but creating them is a whole other ball game, and _that_ is not something Kurt’s interested in.

Until he’s bored the night after his US History final, and his brain is fried, and his roommate’s out, and he knows Blaine is busy doing last-minute cramming for his own finals.

Kurt has nothing to do.

It’s why, when he runs across a new trend pranking friends by using silly lyrics from a dumb, catchy song, he decides.

He’s going to mess with Blaine.

It’s been too long since they’ve really gotten to hang out, mostly because finals week sucks and Dalton’s academics are _hard,_ and Kurt and Blaine are both arguably a little too studious - so Kurt misses him.

He misses his best friend, which...actually relates.

So he thumbs open Snapchat, and he poses with a sweet, closed-lipped smile for a selfie, and he types the first line of lyrics for the caption.

_blaine darling, you’re my best friend_

Kurt doesn’t expect him to answer right away, if tonight at all, so he sets his phone to the side, and he reaches for his laptop to treat himself to some Netflix - but before he can even get to it, his phone is lighting up with a reply notification from Blaine.

He must have been looking for an excuse to take a study break.

In the snap, Blaine’s cracking a crooked, half-smile with his cheek smushed against his hand, elbow propped up on the textbook on his desk. He looks tired, slightly disheveled, exactly how Kurt and all the rest of their classmates have felt all week - and there’s a caption, too.

_awww kurt, you’re my best friend too!_

He seems completely unsuspecting, and Kurt can’t help but laugh. It’s exactly what he had expected - as sweet and earnest as Blaine is, he’s gullible, too, easy to tease and to convince of things.

Little things.

Harmlessly, of course.

For the next snap, Kurt finds a filter for his face, one that sprinkles a dusting of freckles across his cheeks, sharpens the right parts of him and smooths the right parts, too, with little hearts dotted all over. He finds his best angle, and he works it, trying to look exaggeratedly coy.

Nails it, first try, because of course he does. 

_but there’s a few things that you don’t know of_

He adds the lyrics, and he sends before he can think twice about it, holding his breath for a beat. 

Kurt knows full well what the trend is, where it goes, where it _tends_ to go, too, whether the most popular videos of it are all scripted or not. 

He knows.

And he has to push through.

When Blaine snaps back, he’s covering half of his face with his hand, looking mid-laugh and slightly frazzled, and there’s another caption, too - two lines of it this time.

 _ohhh_ , _I’ve seen this tiktok!_

_also...you look unreal_

Kurt blinks.

He blinks, and he blinks again, but nothing changes, so then he stares, reading the words over and over again, his stomach flipping, his heart twisting, his head spinning.

There are two things to unpack here:

For one, Blaine knows. He knows what this trend is, which means he knows where it’s headed, but he’s _going_ with it.

Of course, Kurt shouldn’t be surprised about that - and he isn’t, not really.

It’s the second thing that’s really getting him.

Blaine said he looks _unreal._

_Unreal._

And suddenly, Kurt’s not sure if that’s something _friends_ say to each other.

All he knows is that no one’s ever told him anything like that before, and it makes him feel...good.

Really good.

So he reaches over to his desk and grabs a prop for the next picture, holding it up to his mouth, using it to pull his bottom lip down just slightly, and he quirks an eyebrow, channeling his nerves into confidence.

Feigned or not, it kind of works, so he goes with it, typing out the corresponding words from the song.

_like why I borrow your chapstick so often  
_

Again, Blaine replies quickly. This time, his face is broken out into a wide, toothy grin that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners, and the sight of him takes the air right out of Kurt’s lungs.

_I really hope you’re not just doing this as a joke...also, did you steal that out of my backpack?_

But it _is_ a joke.

It’s supposed to be a joke.

It doesn’t feel like a joke at all.

And Kurt _did_ steal the chapstick. He didn’t mean to, but he borrowed it, and he forgot to give it back (or okay, maybe he just...didn’t give it back on purpose).

But that doesn’t mean anything.

His hands are trembling, though, as he holds his phone, forcing himself to thumb over the camera again, pulling it up so he can reply.

Because it all suddenly feels like it means _everything._

Kurt shifts back onto his bed, grabbing his pillow and hugging it to his chest, holding the camera so he’s looking up from underneath his lashes, trying to look sweet when all he feels is an unsettling mix of fear and anticipation and, somehow, excitement, too.

_I’m using your shirt as a pillowcase_

He’s not.

He’s obviously not.

It’s just a song, and this is all just meant to be a joke, a harmless prank, a way to make Blaine take a study break, but it’s all happened so quickly, and now all Kurt can think about is the idea of breathing Blaine in as he sleeps, cinnamon and spices and _boy,_ the rise and fall of Blaine’s chest underneath Kurt’s cheek, Blaine being close and Kurt pulling him _closer_ and-

Blaine answers.

Blaine answers, and Kurt’s opening it before he even realizes he’s moving, and It’s just a picture of Blaine’s desk, the tabletop covered in strewn-about notes and his textbook and pens and pencils, but it doesn’t matter.

It doesn’t matter what’s in the picture, because it’s all about the _words._

_I really hope you’re not joking about this...I’m kind of crazy about you_

And oh.

_Oh._

Kurt’s kind of crazy about Blaine, too.

He’s crazy about the idea of holding Blaine’s hand, of kissing Blaine’s cheek and of kissing Blaine’s lips, of hugging Blaine close and keeping him there, of resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder while they watch movies, of doing everything they already do but with _more,_ with more touching and more meaning and more weight to _all of it._

He’s crazy about the idea of making Blaine laugh and making Blaine smile and making him feel special and valued and worthy and _loved._

He’s crazy about Blaine.

And now apparently _Blaine_ is crazy about _him,_ too, and a stupid TikTok has brought them _here,_ to the edge of _more,_ but it’s Kurt’s job to take the leap.

It’s Kurt’s job to finish it out.

For the last two snaps, he doesn’t use a filter. He doesn’t use any props, and he doesn’t work his best angles. He just smiles, and he knows the pictures don’t turn out perfect - they’re both a little blurry from the way his hands are trembling, and he looks a little nervous, but it’s real.

 _This_ is real.

And so Kurt takes the pictures, and he types out the captions, one right after the other, and he sends the final lyrics from the TikTok trend, his heart fluttering in his chest.

_I wanna ruin our friendship_

_we should be lovers instead_

He stares at the screen with bated breath, watching as they send, watching as the red arrow turns from solid to open, waits as it begins to show Blaine typing.

And then there’s a little blue message icon, and Kurt does his best to draw in a breath, and he opens it.

_if you’re being serious about this, please tell me and I’ll come up to your room because I really do have feelings for you and we should talk about it. I’m really scared for you to see this but oh well_

For something that started out as a lighthearted joke without a second thought, it now feels like the most serious, most important thing Kurt has ever done.

When he replies, it’s only two words.

_I’m serious._

Kurt throws his phone down on the bed, letting out a shaky heave of a breath and rubbing his hands over his face, trying to collect himself, trying to get _ready._

Blaine is going to come up here to Kurt’s room, and Blaine is going to want to talk about his feelings, and Blaine is going to want to talk about _Kurt’s_ feelings, and what if Blaine asks him on a date or wants to kiss him, even though Kurt still needs to take his evening shower and looks like a tired mess from his exams, even though-

He can’t wait.

Blaine’s dorm room is two floors down on the sophomore floor, while Kurt was a late addition and was placed in the only free room in the whole building, in the back corner of the senior floor. 

He feels ten miles away.

And so Kurt gets up, and he shoves out his door without his phone or his keys or even his shoes, and he runs.

He runs down the hallway, past the elevator - there isn’t time for it. He pushes open the heavy double doors to the stairwell, and he starts running down those, too, his heart pounding in his ears with a volume that’s deafening him, pulling him to Blaine with a force he can’t ignore, and he wants, he wants, he _needs-_

He nearly collides into Blaine.

Kurt freezes two steps from the bottom of the flight of stairs, no movement but his chest heaving and his blood rushing hot through his veins, and he gapes at Blaine, taking him in like he’s never seen him before.

But Blaine looks exactly how Kurt feels - flustered, face flushed, panting for breath, too, eyes wild with energy and nerves and _excitement,_ and Kurt can’t stand it anymore.

Blaine has his feet flat on the landing of the stairwell, and though he’s within arms reach, he feels ridiculously far away with the way he’s below Kurt, shorter than usual, but then he lifts a foot on the stair beneath the one Kurt’s standing on, raising himself up enough to be closer than ever before, so close that the features of his face are blurring in Kurt’s vision, and there’s nothing left to do but meet him halfway.

And so Kurt bends down, just enough, and he cups Blaine’s face in his hands and he kisses him, slow and gentle and so, so real.


End file.
